Paladin
:The way of the Paladin: :To Learn :To Seek :To Do A Paladin is a person of Honor. The more good deeds one accomplishes, the more abilities they have at their command - the most noticeable being a blue flame surrounding the blade of their weapon (which is traditionally a sword). Abilities The following is taken from the '''Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire '''manual. The Paladin has special abilities and spells. Some of these are automatic; they occur from the natural radiant goodness of the Paladin. Thus, the Paladin can Sense Danger whenever it is present in the area. Other abilities are more like spells, and must be consciously summoned from within by the Paladin's wishes. As a Paladin attains Honor, he gains new abilities by his good nature. Paladin spells do not draw upon magical ability. Instead they use the Paladin's natural energy, thus drawing upon to charge the spell. ;Awe: The Awe spell lowers the attacker's morale, causing most opponents to flee or retreat. Only the fiercest of foes can resist this charm. This is the most powerful ability a Paladin can gain, and only the most honorable will ever attain it. ;Destroy Undead: The Destroy Undead spell emits a sphere of light, directly damaging undead creatures. ;Heal:This Paladin spell can be used on your Hero or an ally during combat. It draws upon Stamina, with the amount of healing proportional to the current Stamina value. ;Holy Strength :Holy Strength augments the Paladin's , increasing it proportionally to the current amount of Stamina points. This can greatly increase the Paladin's combat skill. Only a very honorable Paladin will achieve this ability. ;Honor Shield:The Honor Shield creates a magical field which protects the Paladin from damage by the opponent's weapon. When invoked, it adds directly to your Hero's skill. ;Magic Ward:The Magic Ward creates a barrier preventing magical offensive spells from affecting the Paladin. This spell must be invoked by the Paladin when in the presence of a Spellcaster or a magical trap. Each magical attack will lower the Paladin's Stamina while the Magic Ward is active. ;Paladin Sword:This flaming sword is an automatic ability for Paladins. When a Paladin Sword is wielded in battle by a character with this skill, it is surrounded by a field of magical flame that increases the damage inflicted by the sword. This is the first ability a Paladin gains. ;Peace:The Paladin Peace spell relaxes everyone in the area. This effect prevents most opponents from attacking unless they are attacked or once the effect wears off. This ability is gained by a Paladin with high Honor. ;Sense Aura :When a Paladin invokes Sense Aura on a person, he will receive a general impression of that person's feelings and thoughts. Though this ability requires very high Honor, it allows the Paladin to determine the trustworthiness of others. Behind the scenes The Hero can become a Paladin at the end of QFG2 (all classes) and QFG3 (fighter only) In QFG2 the hero is judged by his choices during the game. For this to happen, there are three factors determined by the end of the game: # 75 Honor Points or more #Gain Paladin Points out of 34 possible. #'Not' doing one of the following dishonorable acts :*Break into rooms in Shapeir of Khaveen's chamber :*Take money from Omar's purse before returning it :*Be reminded by Uhura to return Soulforge :*Kill Walid ]at the Eternal Order of Fighters test :*Use the X-Ray Glassess to peep at Zayishah changing clothes :*Kill the disarmed Khaveen :*Disturb or kill the Griffin (not counted as a dishonorable act but costs 10 Paladin Points making thus impossible to complete the required score) Notable Paladins * Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna * Devon Aidendale (depending on ceremonies in QFG2 or QFG3 or class switching) * Piotyr * Magnifico Mannerly * Persifal Trivia *Paladins were first mentioned in QFG1 in the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to Be a Hero. *Apparently there was originally plans for the possibility of a paladin ceremony in QFGV. However this was replaced in the released game with the ability to switch classes upon import."By the way there isn't anyone in Mordavia to declare you a Paladin, but you are being watched. Should you comport yourself honorably in Mordavia, perhaps something interesting will happen when you reach Silmaria. Be sure to save your character at the end of the game. QFG4 Hintbook pg 15